fictional_logopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon
The Pinwheel Network 1977-1979 Nickelodeon's history dates back to December 1, 1977, when QUBE,[1] the first two-way major market interactive cable television system was launched in Columbus, Ohio by Warner Cable (owned by Warner Communications, now known as Time Warner, and predecessor to Warner-Amex Satellite Entertainment). One of the ten "community" channels that were offered at no additional charge to QUBE subscribers was C-3, which exclusively carried '''Pinwheel''' each day from 7:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m. Eastern Time.[2] The channel was developed by Dr. Vivian Horner, who worked as director of research on the PBS series ''The Electric Company'' and included ''Pinwheel'' (one of Nickelodeon's earliest series, which spun off from the C-3 service). Nickelodeon was originally used as a loss leader for then-parent company Warner Cable.[3] As the company saw it, having a commercial-free children's channel would prove useful in franchising its cable systems across the country, with that advantage putting them over rival companies such as HBO. Nickelodeon 1979-1980 Nickelodeon launched on April 1, 1979 (as the first ever all children's network) on Warner Cable's system in Buffalo, New York. It quickly expanded its audience reach, first to other Warner Cable systems across the country, and eventually to other cable providers.[4][5][6] It was distributed via satellite on RCA Satcom-1, which went into orbit one week earlier on March 26 – originally transmitted on transponder space purchased from televangelists Jim and Tammy Faye Bakker.[7] Despite its prior history on the QUBE system under the Pinwheel name, Nickelodeon designated 1979 as the year of the channel's official launch. 1980-1981 New shows were added to the lineup in 1980, including ''Dusty's Treehouse'', ''First Row Features'', ''Special Delivery'', ''What Will They Think Of Next?'' and ''Livewire''.[9] In 1981, the network introduced a new logo, consisting of a silver pinball overlaid by multicolored "Nickelodeon" text.[10] Late that year, the Canadian sketch comedy series ''You Can't Do That on Television'' made its American debut on Nickelodeon, becoming its first hit series.[11] The green slime originally featured on that program was later adopted by Nickelodeon as a primary feature of many of its shows,[12] including the game show ''Double Dare''.[13] Other shows that were part of Nickelodeon's regular schedule during its early years included ''The Third Eye'', ''Standby...Lights! Camera! Action!'' and ''Mr. Wizard's World''. 1981-1984 On April 12, 1981, the channel shifted its daily programming to thirteen hours every day, now airing from 8:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m. Eastern and Pacific Time, seven days a week. The Movie Channel had become a separate 24-hour channel by this point, and Nickelodeon had begun turning over its channel space during its off-hours to the Alpha Repertory Television Service (ARTS) – a fine arts-focused network owned by the Hearst Corporation and ABC joint venture Hearst/ABC Video Services; ARTS became the Arts & Entertainment Network (A&E) in 1984, after ARTS merged with NBC's struggling cable service The Entertainment Channel.[14] In 1984, Warner-Amex Satellite Entertainment began divesting its assets and spun off Nickelodeon and two other channels, music networks MTV and the (now defunct) Radio Television Station (RTS) into the newly formed subsidiary MTV Networks; in order to increase revenue, Nickelodeon began to accept corporate underwriting (a method common in public television) for its programming.[15] 1984-2009 1984-2006 On-screen bugs 1996-January 1998 January-March 1998 March 1998-2000 2000 2000-2006 February 2000/2001/2002/2003/2004/2005/2006 March/July/August 2000/2001/2002/2003/2004/2005/2006 April 2000/2001/2002/2003/2004/2005/2006 May/June 2000/2001/2002/2003/2004/2005/2006 September 2000/2001/2002/2003/2004/2005/2006 October 2000-August 31 2006 October 2001/2002/2003/2004/2005/2006 November 2000/2001/2002/2003/2004/2005/2006 = 2001-2006 (alternate Thanksgiving variant) = December 2000/2001/2002/2003/2004/2005/2006 December 2001/2002/2003/2004/2005/2006 Original logo (January 3, 1997-2006) 2006-2009 Nick2002shortbetter.png|alternate logo (2002-2006) Nick2006shortbetter.png|alternate logo (2006-2009) 2007-2009 2007 (Rare) 2008-2010 On-screen bugs 2004-2005 2004-2007 (Saturday Morning Nicktoons version) 2000-2005 Nickbug2003supernormal.PNG|Logo with ''Nick.com'' moniker. Nickbug2003supernormal2.PNG|Logo as ''Nick'' 2003-2005 (PrevueLoser editon),2004-2005 (United States),2003-2006 (LHPKid213 edition) 2006-2007 2006-2009 = 2006-2007 = = 2008-2009 = 2008 (unused) 2009-present (original),2009-2018 (United States),2010-present (International),2009-present (YouTube channels) On-screen bugs 2009-2017 2017-2018,2017-present (YouTube channels) 2018-present On-screen bugs 2018-present Nickelodeon HD 2004-2005 2005-2009 Alternate logos 2009-2015,2009-present (alternate) On-screen bugs =